jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Juno Makino
Juno Makino (牧野ジューノー Makino Jūnō)is one of the leading protagonists and the main heroine of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Digital Breakdown. Juno is a Japanese high school student studying abroad in Brownstone High School along with her brother, Riku, after being randomly chosen for the foreign exchange student program back at Tokyo. The twins are currently living with their hosts, the Steel family, in their manor. Appearance Juno is a teenager preserving a sylphlike and active build, appearing as a younger and much goofier version of her mother, Ruki. As such, she has violet eyes, fair skin, and shoulder-length ginger hair, prompting her to go for a rather elegant, braided bun hairstyle to distinguish her own tastes in her looks. Juno typically dons a bright crimson, long-sleeved buttoned blouse with jet-black cuffs having silver accents on the end of the sleeves. To be added later... Personality Juno has her mother's fiery, headstrong, and sarcastic traits implemented into her nature, although she's everything but a lone wolf. Her thrill-seeking facade has always been a part of her personal standards, molding her into a jolly, undaunted, and steadfast teenager, although she never hits the point of becoming very optimistic at the same time, maintaining a perceptive view around her current surroundings. While she has a kind and caring nature, she finds it rather difficult befriending complete strangers. Upon staying in the United Kingdom for the first time with their hosts, The Steel Family, after being randomly chosen for the foreign exchange student program back at their home city of Tokyo, and having the same reaction as her brother, Juno has shown concern and confusion regarding the country's culture, but after a couple of years, one can already hear Juno adding words that aren't normally used in casual dialogue, typically British slangs, into her tough-talking vocabulary, mainly being "bloody". Abilities Albeit lacking in proper combat experience, Juno is a deceitful yet clever trickster possessing the plucky will to be a step ahead of her enemies when it comes for her survival. * Intelligence: Juno is acutely shrewd when it comes to a fight, utilizing whatever is available for her to take hold of then use it against her enemies, and a fluidly artful tactician by carefully using her surroundings right back at her foes after memorizing all the details of what abilities her enemies posses once she has caught a second glimpse of them. Her strategic brilliance is still intact, not losing every bit of it even after taking a near-fatal blow, considering how much of a quick thinker she is, Juno immediately thinks up of a decent countermeasure to retaliate the ones who had delivered such an attack at her. While she maybe a genius in a fight, Juno is rather average in her academics, having mediocre grades in mathematics and history. * Peak Human Physicality: In addition to her competence as an adroit Stand user, Juno possesses top-notch athletic stamina. Trivia * Juno is a natural-born singer. She either sings or hums to the tune of Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap as a personal trait. *She questions on how her mother fights with her previous hairstyle, something she had did once but finds it too absurd on how it stayed still even in battle. *She has triskaidekaphobia. Category:Characters Category:Crossover